Chuggaaconroy
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE CHUGGAACONROY WIKI. Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou (Chuggaaconroy) or Chuggaa ''for short' (born April 8th, 1990-July 17th, 2014), is an extremely popular Let's Player on YouTube who lives in Atlanta, Georgia. On August 18th 2010, just one day after he announced he was teaming up with The Game Station, he obtained YouTube Partnership. To show off his new partnership he posted a message to his fans via Facebook and Twitter to say you could now click on a character in the timeline to view a playlist of their Let's Play. He has had many banners since, including his new Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness logo. After just finishing Gale of Darkness, he has announced he will be doing Xenoblade Chronicles. Completed LPs * ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Pikmin (GCN/Wii) ' *'Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) ' *' ' *'Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii)' *'Pokemon Colosseum (GCN)' *'The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB,GBC,3DS)' *'Super Mario 64 DS (DS)' *'Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS)' *'Sonic Colors (Wii,DS)' *'Animal Crossing New Leaf (3DS)' *'Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN)' Current LPs *'Xenoblade Chronicles' Non LP Games *' ' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)' *'Pokémon Platinum (DS) (Videos Privated)' *'Animal Crossing: City Folk (Christmas Special) (Wii)' The Speed Gamers He does speed-runs of games such as Earthbound and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door for marathons. He has helped commentate a few times. He also has an account on their forums. He appeared on-camera during the Winter 2009 Pokémon Marathon, wearing a silver mask concealing his face. He also helped out in the recent Mother/Earthbound marathon with TSG, by doing a speed run of Earthbound, and attempting at breaking the world record. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he did not accomplish his goal. He attended the Mario Marathon on June 11, 2010 for TSG, to raise money for ACT Today, where he took off his mask and showed his face to the public for the first time. The RunawayGuys The RunawayGuys are a group of 3 popular LPers, Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJonSA, and NintendoCapriSun. Chuggaaconroy does all the updating of the channel. Their 1st collab together was Mario Party with ProtonJon as Mario, Chuggaaconroy as DK, and NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi. They played through all 8 boards of the game as well as Minigame island and the Pot'O Skills Their second LP was New Super Mario Bros Wii with special guest JoshJepson. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, their characters are as followed: Chuggaaconroy as Mario, NintendoCapriSun as Luigi, JoshJepson as Yellow Toad, and ProtonJon as Blue Toad. Their 3rd LP was Super Smash Bros.Brawl's Subspace Emissary. They also hosted a daily tournament staring JoshJepson, Donnabellez, ALoyalGamer, Diabetus, SuperJeenius, Lucahjin, and SyKhotic. Their 4th LP was Mario Party 2. They kept the same characters as Mario Party with Chuggaaconroy as DK, ProtonJon as Mario, and NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi. Along with completing all the boards, they included a small bonus at the end and played through the mini-game coaster. As a side project, they hosted a Mario Power Tennis Tournament with other notable Youtubers JoshJepson, Lucahjin, Jonny Paula, CloudFangLP, ALoyalGamer, and PurpleRodri. Their 5th LP was Kirby's Return to Dreamland with Chuggaaconroy playing as Kirby, ProtonJon as Meta Knight, and NCS taking the role of King Dedede. When JoshJepson was planned to come (he would've played as Waddle Dee not Jon), Josh was unable to make it. On occasion, ProtonJon would change over to Waddle Dee if the sphere power was needed and was inaccessible, and changed to Kirby on occasion to show off the Fighter ability. Before their 6th LP the went back and did the mini-game island that they skipped in Mario Party as well as doing a "Pot o' Skills" bonus with it to see who was the most skilled at said minigames. When they finished that, they played various other games like Wii Sports, Fortune Street, and Wii Party. Their 6th LP was Little Big Planet which had a fourth special guest, Lucahjin, the first "Runaway Girl". This was met by much displeasure from some of the fan base which caused TRG themselves to come back at them with a "proper" video. During Little Big Planet, they also played Coin Rush on New Super Mario Bros 2 to see who could get the most coins. Their 7th LP was Wii Party which had everyone playing as their Miis. This was originally going to be Collab #6 but instead that was Little Big Planet. After Wii Party,they hosted Super Smash Bros. 64 tournament featuring Josh Jepson, Super Jeenius, Lucahjin, AttackingTucans, Pcull44444, Donnabellz, Stephenplays and his wife Mal, PurpleRodri, and WiiRikeToPray. Their 8th LP was New Super Mario Bros. U with returning special guest Josh Jepson. They played as the same characters like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They then did a Mario Kart Double Dash Tournament with Lpers like Sullypwns and PurpleRodri. For their 9th LP they did Castle Crashers, a Newgrounds game adapted for the Xbox 360 game with featured guest SuperJeenius. Collabs Completed Collabs: *'Mario Party (N64) (All boards)' *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) ' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) ' *'Mario Party 2 (N64/Wii) (All boards)' *'Kirby Return To Dreamland (Wii) ' *'LittleBigPlanet (PS3) ' *'Wii Party (Wii) ' *'New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) ' *'Castle Crashers (X360/PS3/PC) ' *'Mario Party 3 (N64) (All Boards)' *'Wario Ware Inc.: Mario Party Game$! (Wii) ' *'New Super Luigi U (Wii U) ' *'Dokapon Kingdom (PS2) ' Current Collab: *'Mario Party 4 (GCN) ' In-Between Collabs: *'Super Smash Bros. (N64)' *'Mario Kart 64 (N64)' *'Mario Power Tennis (GCN/Wii)' *'Wii Sports (Wii)' *'Fortune Street (Wii)' *'New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS)' *'Wii Play (Wii)' *'Dokapon Kingdom (PS2/Wii)' Collabs with BrainScratchcomms: *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)' *'Super Mario Galaxy (Wii)''' Recording the Let's Plays Emile records his videos with a Black Magic capture card with component cables for many of his LP's, and edits them with Vegas Pro 10. When he records standard definition game consoles he uses a Hauppauge capture card. Emile does not record farther than a resolution of 480p for most of his videos, that being the games that he is recording do not have a higher resolution than 480p. In most LP's, Emile uses sidebars or pop ups to display information of things that can be collected, (I.E Stray Beads from Okami, the chance of finding a wild Pokémon in FireRed, Crystal, and Emerald, or the items collected in Pikmin 2). This information is helpful to those who are playing along with him during the LP. There are some points in his videos that have events that take too long to be shown in real time, so he speeds up the video while playing some video game music, some of which have referenced a future Let's Play before On October 1st 2011, Chuggaaconroy mentioned on his social networking site that he will begin to upload his videos in 720p, even though the video quality of the games do not exceed 480p. YouTube's compression to the video file will decrease the audio quality as compression is not as high in 720p. Catchphrases Every LP, Chugga has given us some memorable catchphrases. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were used in one LP, and he references them every now and then. And for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when ProtonJon talks about it during a RunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode.). Here is a list of every single meme we have come to love and enjoy. *"Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy!" or "Hey, guys, it's Chuggaaconroy!" (Every series originated in his very first video of Super Smash Bros. Brawl) − *"CELL PHONE!!!" (Every time his cell phone goes off in a video) *"BAD PUNS!" (Every series) *"EXCUSE ME!!" (Every time the game is uncooperative) *"Epic NO!" (Every series, originated in Earthbound) *"MIYAMOTO!" (Every game that Shigeru Miyamoto had a part of, originated in Mother) *"END OF CHIAPTER!" (Paper Mario Let's Plays) *"For the LOVE of HILARY DUFF on a STICK!" (Mother 3) *"YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!!" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *"More Bactracking!" (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)− *"The jerk!" (Pokemon FireRed; every time he see's Gary) *"GRABBED ON TO THE LEDGE!" (Super Mario Sunshine) *"Whatever" (Super Mario Sunshine) *"YOU GOT THE THING!" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *"The postman with an EPIC FANEY PACK!" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *"YOU GOT THE BOSS KEY - GOD DAMNIT!!!" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *"Link sure knows how to 'pick up chicks!'" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Cuteness never looked so bad ass!" (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Okamiden) *"The Red Headed Step-Child!" (Pokemon Crystal) *"The Koffing Freakout!" (Pokemon Crystal) *"OH MY GOD A PHANPY!" (Pokémon Crystal) *"Were-a WEEGEE-copter!" (Super Luigi Galaxy) *"Suicide!" (Super Luigi Galaxy; usually said whenever a Luma star is fed star bits, and explodes to become a new galaxy) *"Spaghettification!" (Super Luigi Galaxy) *"Steve!" (Pikmin) *"Guys, you IDIOTS!" (Pikmin) *"THE POWER OF SLAVERY!" (Pikmin) *"With the the power of teamwork, we have destroyed man's mortal enemy, CARDBOARD!" (Pikmin) *"Art Direction!" (Okami) *"Music!" (Okami) *"What do you mean I did badly on time?!" (Okami) *'What do you mean I did badly on damage?!" (Okami) *"DOH I MISSED" (Every collab since Mario Party) *"Find the key, find the key, where's the beautiful key?" (Luigi's Mansion) *"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" (Luigi's Mansion, Pikmin) *"How the heck did I fall down the thing with the ladder and the thing with the thing from seeing the thing?" (Luigi's Mansion) *"WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK!!??" (Pikmin 2) *"The Pikmin Freakout!" (Pikmin 2) *"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!!!" (Pikmin 2) *"Swimming Controls!" (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *"Moscow, Moscow, I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freakin words, HAHAHA, Hey." (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *"WALLY??!!!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"Slavinator!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"Acoolslave!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"Kick Your Name!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"BroBalls!!!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"NOSE LASER!" (Pokemon Emerald) *"Heart of the Balls!" (Pokemon Emerald) (Refrencing "Heart of the cards" from Yu-Gi-Oh) *"UNO...DOS...TRES!!!!!!!!!" (Pokémon Emerald) *"YOU GOT A PURE HEART!!!" (Super Paper Mario) *"CANDY CANE PLUMBING!!!" (Super Paper Mario) *"BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" (Super Paper Mario) *"GALACTIC BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" (Super Paper Mario) *"Doorkey!" (Super Paper Mario) *"What do you mean I don't work well with others!?" (Okamiden) *"CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!!" (Okamiden) *"I HATE ICE LIPS!" (Okamiden) *"For the whole.....six of the level..........DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE........DIE DIE MAKE A TORNADO, HIT YOUR FRICKIN POST DIE!" (Okamiden after he return the fishing equipment after he didn't have a chance to return them for 30 episodes) *"Useless Praise!" (Okamiden) *"Dividing by Zero!" (Okamiden) *'Bad ass never looked so cute!" (Okamiden) *"Creativity!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *"I missed it by one bead!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *"OH MY GOD YOUR FEET ARE HUGE!" (Pokémon Colosseum) *"It doesn't affect Misdreavus!" (Pokemon Colosseum) *"Colosseum has limited options!" (Pokemon Colosseum)ailk *"Down Saint Key!" (Pokemon Colosseum) *"Wow! This looks pretty heavy! You won't be able to lift it with just your bare hands..." (Link's Awakening) *"Easiest Dungeon" (Link's Awakening) *"Wow, This is a nice chest" (Link's Awakening) *"The hardest part for me is actually getting the star" (Super Mario 64 DS) *Pit is Emile and Palutena is Jon (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *"Pitidi!" (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *"Good! Great! Awesome! Outstanding! Amazing!!!" "...All I did was press A!" (Sonic Colors) *Shari is evil (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *"One damage!" (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness) *"Press A to not die" (New Super Mario Bros. Wii, SSBB collabs) *"Frickin' Radars!" (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness) *"It's Reyn Time!" (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Tried to get them all from before the "hippo" change - Hope I didn't miss one) *Chuggaaconroy's YouTube Channel *Chuggaaconroy's Twitter *Chuggaaconroy's Wikipedia Page *Chuggaaconroy's Facebook Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Verified Channels